terrobisfandomcom-20200214-history
Urbamicrindia
Urbamicrindia is the name of the city-guard of Urbamia. Tasks The Urbamicrindia is responsible for keeping law and order in Urbamia and the surrounding areas. It's responsibilities include: *Fighting crime (murder, steeeling, etc.), both by patroling the streets and by investigation *Protecting the city from enemies *Protecting the Emperor and his staff *Gather information about conspiricies against the Emperor and the Empire. *Performing executions Administration There are two leaders of the Urbamicrindia. The split of power was made so that no single person could gain trhe complete control of the city. Those two titles are: *The Administrative-General: Responsible for: **The bugdet **Position-management **Information-gathering (spying, torture, etc.) **Investigation of crimes *The Field-General: Responsible for: **Patroling of the streets **The guarding of gates and walls **The bodyguards of the Emperor and others **Operations (such as arrestations) **Performing Executions List of Generals of Urbamicrindia *In X Ironface became Field-General *In 984 Ardorius Sundus became Administrative-General, after X died in The Battle of The Red River *In 997 X became Field-General, after Ironface disappeared *In 997 X became Administrative-Genaral, after Ardorius Sundus was assassinated *In 997 Ironface became Field-General, after X was arrested for treason and executed History Sigmund Sørherjer In 989 Sigmund Sørherjer managed to get inside the city, and kidnap the son of the emperor. This was a huge blow to the reputation of the Urbamicrindia, and this lead to a serious process of restructering the guard. Before this, the members of the guard had typically been old vetarans or soldiers not well enough trained to be in a army-division with more fighting. Since the tasks in the city were generally easier than for the armies along the borders of the empire, the guard was usually consisting of the soldiers the other generals didn't want. After this event, however, the standard of the guardsmen became improved severely, and is later been conscidered the best army-division in The Skilamrilusian Empire. The Second Great Civil War The death of Iremlius VI lead to The Second Great Civil War. During the beginning of the intriques, the Administrative-General of the Urbamicrindia - Ardorius Sundus seemingly tried to stay neutral, keeping law and order in Urbamia. Even though he forbade warfare or killings in the city, numerous murderers happended during the first period, both openly on the street, and assassinations. These include: * The killing of Avolira Ganusduki Medirus After some time, however, he seemed to become less neutral, as many of the Hemolians was arrested seemingly for no reason. He is said to have been paid by Dremlus Ganuseki. In 997 Ironface disappeared. Ardorius Sundus had plottet against him, and sendt guards to arrest him, but when they arrived, he was gone. X was then appointed Field-General by Ardorius Sundus. In 997 Ardorius Sundus was assassinated himself, strangeled in his own bed. This was a very strange assassination, and since he should have been in charge of the investigation, the investigation became very messy. His death led to chaos concerning the charge of the Urbamicrindia. The next Administrativ-General, however, was seemingly more loyal to the Hemolians. A battle known as The Battle of Esirius' Street then occured, where members of the Urbamicrindia was fighting on both sides of the battle. The battle led Hidenius to take control of the city, and thus the southern part of The Skilamrilusian Empire. X, who had been appointed Field-General after Ironface's disappearance, was arrested for treason and executed. Ironface was then re-appointed. Category:Army